la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sueños por Cumplir/Capítulo 18: Hola de Vuelta
thumb|355pxHola de vuelta es el primer episodio de la segunda temporada. Es el décimo octavo episodio de toda la serie "Pokémon: Sueños por Cumplir". Sinopsis Después de cinco meses de haberse separado en su viaje, se saben noticias de nuestros héroes, que pasó con Alejandra, Rodrigo y Angelina. Ahora ¿seguirán su viaje juntos? Capítulo Narrador: Hace unos meses, nuestros chicos que se había prometido viajar juntos, empezaron su viaje. Rodrigo, Alejandra y Angelina consiguieron a sus primeros pokémon en el Lago Verdad. Un Piplup, un Chimchar y un Turtwig. Poco a poco se hicieron muy amigos de sus pokémon y trajeron a otros a su equipo, como Duskull, Shinx, Cleffa, e incluso un huevo y Chimchar evolucionó a Monferno. Todo iba como diamantes y perlas, pero nuestros chicos se separaron, tuvieron que hacerlo para cumplir sus sueños, Rodrigo quería participar y ser mejor en los concursos, Alejandra quería ser más ruda y una mejor entrenadora y Angelina quería rockear como Romina Cervantes, así que tuvieron que separarse, pero Rodrigo lo dijo, no es un adiós es un hasta luego. full|right|400 pxArchivo:Maya MM.png: (su Turtwig la acompaña haciendo espectáculo con sus movimientos, luego reproducir la música. Angelina está en una clase de concierto) ¡Vamos, acompañenme! (empieza a tocar su guitarra) Load up on guns, and bring your friends. It's fun to lose and to pretend. She's over bored and self asured, oh no I know. A dirty word. Hello, hello, hello (x3) Without the lights on, it's less dangerous, I feel stupid and contagius, here we are now. Entertain us. A mulatto. An albino. A mosquito. My Libido. Yeah! (Todo el público grita de la emoción, luego Angelina sale del escenario para dejar pasar otro grupo, celebra con su Turtwig) Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig.png: ¡Turtwig! Archivo:Maya MM.png: Eso fue espectacular, con tus movimientos tipo planta haces crecer toda la euforia en el público, tal y como lo dijo Romina Cervantes (se le escapa una lágrima) en paz descanse. (Ella observa a tres chicos, un chico tiene un Piplup, la otra chica a un Turtwig y otra chica tiene un Chimchar) Te acuerdas Turtwig, cuando empezamos este viaje. Te acuerdas de Alejandra y su Monferno, te acuerda de Rodrigo y su Piplup, hace como ya cinco meses que dejamos de comunicarnos. Ojalá que todo esté bien con ellos (encuentra un panfleto de un concurso) Mira esto. (El panfleto decía que iba a ver unos concierto en diferentes ciudades, para Músicos Pokémon. El primer concierto será en Ciudad Petalburgo, en Hoenn. Cada concierto será con una audición y los mejores pasarán a una batalla de bandas y él que gane obtendrá un premio, deberás juntar 5 de esos premio para llegar al concurso final de bandas) Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig_feliz.png: ¡Turtwig! full|right|400 pxArchivo:Maya MM.png: (reproducir música)¡Genial! Regresaré a mi casa. ¡HOENN voy a por ti! (Angelina empieza a correr con su Turtwig, mientras sigue sonando la música, consigue un boleto para un viaje en barco a Hoenn, entra al barco y se queda despidiéndose de Sinnoh). (Mientras tanto en otra parte de Sinnoh) Entrenador: Sandshdrew, usa Poder Terrestre Archivo:Aura MM.png: ¡Monferno! Usa Rueda de Fuego. Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png: ¡Embiste con una rueda de fuego al Sandshdrew debilitándolo! Arbitro: ¡Sandshdrew ya no puede continuar! ¡Monferno y su entrenadora Alejandra ganan! Archivo:Aura MM.png: (da brincos de emoción y abraza a Monferno) Lo hiciste estupendo. Arbitro: Alejandra ha ganado este campeonato. ¿Unas palabras? Archivo:Aura MM.png: Claro, quiero saludar a mi papi que debe estar viéndome. Hola papá. Saluda Monferno. Arbitro: Está bien que esto esté saliendo en vivo por televisión, pero el tiempo en televisión es oro. Así que te entregamos tu premio sorpresa. ¡Tómalo! Archivo:Aura MM.png: Muchas gracias. Lo abriré más tarde. Primero me voy al centro Pokémon. full|right|400 px(Reproducir música. Corre escapándose de la prensa.) Arbitro: Supongo que es una chica que no le gusta la prensa. Archivo:Aura MM.png: (deja curar a sus pokémon. Inmediatamente cuando se los devuelve, saca a Monferno de su pokébola) Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png: (choca la mano con Alejandra) ¡Mooooon! Archivo:Aura MM.png: Ganamos otra vez. Sabía que me ayudarías. Eres mi mejor pokémon (lo abraza). Ahora veamos el premio (abre el premio) (con los ojos brillantes) ¡Wow, son boletos para un viaje a Hoenn! Aquí no pude conseguir mucho con los gimnasios, creo que será perfecto volver a empezar en Hoenn. Y ganaré la liga Hoenn. Te acuerdas de Angelina y su Turtwig, ese Turtwig era muy fuerte, el otro día la vi en un concierto, ojalá que le siga yendo bien. Y de Rodrigo, intercambiamos papeles, ahora él cumple mi antiguo sueño, de ser una coordinadora. Que les vaya bien, pero yo ya me retiro de Sinnoh ¡Vámonos Monferno! (se va corriendo del Centro Pokémon) Archivo:Enfermera.png: Esa niña es muy hiperactiva. (Se le ve entrar en el barco y se despide de Sinnoh) (Mientras tanto, en un concurso) Archivo:Liza_MM.png: ¡Gastrodon! ¡Usa Agua Lodosa! Archivo:Cara_de_Gastrodon este.png: ¡Gastrodon! 40px: ¡Eso fue estupendo! Eso ha bajo mucho los puntos del contrincante ¿Qué hará Rodrigo? Archivo:Leon MM.png: ¡Rayos! Eso esta mal, ¡ya sé Piplup usa Remolino! Archivo:Cara_de_Piplup.png: (usa el remolino y choca contra el Agua Lodosa, esto hace lucir mucho a Piplup, Piplup baila entre todas las gotas que caían por el choque) 40px: ¡Qué buena defensiva! Archivo:Liza_MM.png: ¡Termínalo con Golpe de Cuerpo! Archivo:Cara_de_Gastrodon este.png: (se abalanza sobre Piplup debilitándolo) 40px: ¡Qué pena! Si Piplup hubiera resistido más, hubiese ganado por puntos. Y ese fue el primer combate en el Gran Festival. Archivo:Leon MM.png: (cae arrodillado al suelo) ¡NO! Nuestro esfuerzo. Archivo:Cara_llorando_de_Piplup.png: Piii... right|400pxArchivo:Leon MM.png: (reproducir música) Tranquilo Piplup. No importa, podemos empezar de vuelta, podemos conseguir otros listones. Me han dicho que en Sinnoh tendremos que esperar un año más. Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Piplup.png: (lo que habla Piplup sólo lo entienden los pokémon) ¡Tú eres loco! Archivo:Leon MM.png: Pero me han informado que en Hoenn no hay que esperar tanto. ¡Vamos Piplup! ¡Vayamos a Hoenn! (sale corriendo del Gran Festival) 40px: Pues bueno, creo que Rodrigo no quiere decir declaraciones. Nos vemos, con más Festival aquí en Sinnoh. Archivo:Leon MM.png: (Rodrigo, sale corriendo con Piplup a la estación de barco, de colado se logra meter en el barco) Supongo que todo mejorará cuando lleguemos a Hoenn. ¡Adiós Sinnoh! Nunca olvidaré que aquí empecé con Angelina y su Turtwig y con Alejandra y su Monferno. Vamos a ganar el Gran Festival en Hoenn. (en otro barco, por si acaso sigue la música) Archivo:Aura MM.png: Vamos a ganar la Liga Pokémon en Hoenn. (en otro barco y sigue la música...) Archivo:Maya MM.png: Vamos a ganar la Batalla de Banda en Hoenn. (los barcos llegan a Hoenn al mismo tiempo y allí bajan los chicos, ¿se llegaran a ver? Sigue la música. Los chicos salen del barco sin poderse ver, y llegan a Ciudad Petalburgo, hay un juguete en el suelo) Archivo:Aura MM.png: Es hermosa esta Ciudad, no es cierto Monferno. Archivo:Cara de Monferno.png: (mira el juguete y va corriendo para recogerlo) Archivo:Aura MM.png: Espera, ¿a dónde vas? (lo persigue) (Mientras en otra parte cercana de Ciudad Petalburgo) Archivo:Maya MM.png: Que viejos recuerdos me trae esta ciudad. Archivo:Cara de Turtwig.png: (mira el juguete y va corriendo para recogerlo) Archivo:Maya MM.png: Espera, ¿a dónde vas? (lo persigue) (Mientras en otra parte cercana de Ciudad Petalburgo) Archivo:Leon MM.png: Genial, genial, pero donde habrá un concurso. Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: (mira el juguete y va corriendo para recogerlo) Archivo:Leon MM.png: Espera, ¿a dónde vas? (lo persigue) (Los tres pokémon se pelean por el juguete) Archivo:Leon MM.pngArchivo:Aura MM.pngArchivo:Maya MM.png: ¡Oigan no peleen con pokémon desconocidos! (Rodrigo se queda boquiabierto al ver a Angelina y Alejandra, ellas tienen la misma reacción, los pokémon después de un rato se dan cuenta que ya se conocían) Archivo:Leon MM.png: (titubeando) Alejandra, Angelina. Archivo:Aura MM.png: (titubeando) Rodrigo, Angelina. Archivo:Maya MM.png: (titubeando) Rodrigo, Alejandra. Narrador: Muchas cosas han pasado, pero ahora nuestros chicos se han vuelto a reunir, pero parece que se han quedado sin palabras. Síguenos en el siguiente capítulo para ver como esta historia continuará... Hechos Importante *Romina Cervantes ahora descansa en paz. *Se sabe que Romina entrenó muy bien a Angelina. *No se sabe mucho de las medallas de Alejandra, pero dice que estaba difícil así que puede que sea el gimnasio de Ciudad Pastoria. *Como se demostró en los primeros capítulos, Angelina ya había vivido en Hoenn, pero cuando era muy pequeña. *Se demuestra que Rodrigo ya ganó sus 5 listones y entró al Gran Festival, pero perdió en el primer turno. *Se sabe que Alejandra ha ganado algo de popularidad en Sinnoh. *No se sabe mucho del equipo actual de los chicos, sólo se sabe que tienen a sus pokémon iniciales. *Después de mucho empezar, decidí continuar la serie. Ya que tenía muchos puntos todavía por resolver, y espero que les siga gustando la serie y que la sigan leyendo. *Ahora la serie copiará varios aspectos de su serie homóloga "Pokémon: Cueste lo que Cueste", como el cuadro del nombre del título. Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Pokémon: Sueños por Cumplir